


A Miracle Dawning

by HiroMyStory



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Drama, F/M, Post-Season/Series 04, Supernatural Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 10:01:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19827829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiroMyStory/pseuds/HiroMyStory
Summary: Can a miracle change the nature of Hell?My entry for the My Fearless Love Exchange.





	A Miracle Dawning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [petrichorishly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/petrichorishly/gifts).



> The soundtrack prompts for this fic are: The Beast by Old Caltone, ZVVL by CHVRCHES, and Rebel, Rebel by David Bowie, with the title coming from ZVVL.
> 
> My apologies for the short start to this story. I’m afraid the deadline for this exchange nearly escaped me (and I’m well aware I’ve left other WIPs dangling). We’ve had an unexpected death in the family, and I’ve been preoccupied with all that comes with that for the last few weeks. I do promise I have a plan for the remainder of this story and am doing the best I can.

_Lucifer assayed his domain from atop his throne._

_Same dim light and drab colors and turbulent sky. Same heavy, smothering air that sounded like cotton in his ears. Same endless ash fall. Oh, and of course, the same sprawl of corridors and doors as far as his eye could see. Home sweet home, indeed._

_Except… Something was different. Lucifer couldn’t quite put his finger on it. A taste in the atmosphere, perhaps. Or a current in the air where there should be stillness. There would be time to investigate, but first he would be seen on his throne so all his demons knew he had returned._

* * *

Chloe Decker was determined to find another way. She refused to accept that the world could be safe only if Lucifer was condemned to reign in Hell. Away from his home. Away from her. So she dove into the situation like it was one of her investigations.

This time, though, she went to the source first, cornering Amenadiel with her questions. Unfortunately, despite his earnestness and desire to help his brother, he did not add much she didn’t know. An angel had to sit on the throne of Hell, as screwed up as that was. (“No, I don’t know why that’s so.”) Weren’t there any other angels who could help, and had God always intended Lucifer fill that role? (A disturbed frown floated across his face.) Was there any other way to contain the demons? (“I don’t really know that much about how Hell operates.”) Eventually she wore out even the patient angel’s patience, perhaps already frayed at the edges by the new adventure of caring for an infant. (“Look, Chloe, I wish there was a way to help my brother, but I don’t know of any.”)

Maze, on the other hand, was happy to reminisce about Hell. From her, what Chloe gathered was that Maze was a picture of restraint and forethought compared to most demons, which was truly a sobering thought. They were—as she supposed Maze had been telling her from the start—creatures of the moment who took pleasure in the moment, never tiring of their role as the torturers of damned human souls. (“I never wanted more, either, until we came to Earth,” Maze mused, almost nostalgic.) Chloe also took away that they, by and large, _liked_ being ruled. As to what might be done to help Lucifer, Maze was far less helpful. (“Sucks to be him,” she stated, before adding, at seeing Chloe’s hurt expression, “and you, too.”)

Next she went to the Central Branch of the L.A. Public Library. It’s walls gleamed almost white in the California sun, and her eyes rose to its iconic tiled pyramid roof with its solar motifs. A civic temple, with it’s hushed and cooler interior of mosaics and murals and old wood. She made her way to one of the reading rooms and made her first few tentative requests. (“I’m researching for a novel,” she told the librarian.) She sought books describing Hell, demons, and possession, brushing aside memories of another reading room on another continent. Soon enough the librarian was helping her with her searches, even suggesting books and documents she could loan from other collections. So little of what she read rang in any way true with the bits and pieces Lucifer had shared over the years, but she nonetheless took copious notes and returned day after day.

She even visited a number of local “Satanist” groups, even though she knew Lucifer’s low opinion of them, hoping for any clues she could find.

Deep down, Chloe feared she was only distracting herself and not making any progress toward understanding the situation in Hell or finding a way for Lucifer to come home. He had believed his sacrifice was necessary. Who was she to say it was not?

* * *

Chloe brought her notes to Linda’s hoping to run them by Amenadiel, even though, in her heart of hearts, she didn’t believe she’d found anything of significance. To her great surprise and grave concern, the front door was ajar. Her instincts would’ve put her on alert even had the family inside not been a blend of humanity and divinity that had attracted unwanted attention already. She eased the door open and padded inside, regretting that she was off duty and that her gun was secure in its safe at home.

She followed voices to the nursery and caught two figures through the door: Amenadiel’s solid presence with his back to her and a man she didn’t know, pale and blond and taller even than the man he faced.

She hesitated, embarrassed to intrude if nothing was amiss but not prepared to retreat until she was certain that was so. Something in Amenadiel’s posture—a hunch, a lean, a tension—appeared defensive.

“Be at peace, brother. I’ve merely come to see my nephew. A new celestial and yet a child. Quite the novelty, is he not?”

_Another Angel_ , Chloe surmised, giving him a closer study. He looked no more like Lucifer or Amenadiel than the two looked alike. His features were delicate despite his size, his hair so pale it appeared almost translucent where it was pushed back from his forehead in messy waves.

“Michael…” Amenadiel’s voice was wary. But then he took a breath and relaxed a bit. “It’s just that I’m surprised to see you. It’s been millennia.”

The stranger—Michael—sounded wistful when he replied. “More, even. Not since…”

Both men looked down and were silent a moment. Chloe’s head was abuzz, though, with much she had read and learned in the last weeks. If the stories were true, this angel was no friend of Lucifer’s. On the other hand, as she had learned much to her chagrin, sometimes stories were just stories.

Chloe cleared her throat.

Amenadiel turned, startled, but relaxed when he saw her. “Chloe…”

Michael’s eyes fell on her at her naming, and she found herself looking into too-pale eyes that did not look at her with kindness.

“Ah, Chloe, this is my brother Michael,” Amenadiel said. “Michael, this is Chloe Decker…a friend of the family.”

Michael continued to stare at her through the introductions, but the moment broke and he turned back to his brother. “I know who she is.”


End file.
